


Your Fire Against My Skin

by endeni



Series: Across the Stars [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Banners & Icons, Blanket Permission, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endeni/pseuds/endeni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Malec smut that was initially meant to go at the end of the first installment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Fire Against My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Transviolet’s Bloodstream. Once again, thanks so much to the amazing [thetalesofandromeda](http://thetalesofandromeda.tumblr.com/) who betaed the fic.

 

The problem with allowing yourself to simply _feel_ , after denying yourself for so long, is that, after, you can't just stop.

It’s like a switch has been pulled, Alec thinks, realizing you spent all your life going on like a droid and only now you’re finally experiencing what is really like to be human.

It’s confusing, sometimes painful and often mind-blowing exhilarating, especially whenever Alec is with Magnus.

Magnus, the man who allowed Alec into his life and, more than that, into the life of what is, for all intents and purposes, his son. It takes Alec’s breath away.

 _Jace’s son_ , Alec thinks. And isn’t that another mind-blowing concept? Technically, Alec and the boy can't be more than seven years apart. Well, if you don’t count the craziness that is time-travel, which is kind of hard to ignore.

Alec gets out of the fresher, still lost in thought, hands toweling his hair dry. Stars, he hasn’t had an actual water shower in… well, he doesn’t even remember how much time has passed, time travel or not. Fuck, he’s missed it.

He drops down the towel, turning to the wardrobe to get dressed, when he hears the quiet chirping of the door. Mechanically, he extends his consciousness outside. He finds the fierce yet gentle burning of Magnus’ presence.

 _Oh_ , Alec thinks. He goes by the door to press the control button. The panel slides open and Alec is greeted by the sight of Magnus’ playful smile.

_Hello, my darling._

Alec finds himself blushing. It's been months after that first, adrenaline-fuelled kiss, yet the casual intimacy of Magnus’ affectionate words still has the power to fluster him.

 _Magnus_ , he answers with a slow smile. _I thought you’d be with Izzy at the Senate for at least another hour._

And then, frowning: _Do you need me? Something happened?_

“Nothing of the sort,” Magnus answers, his gaze traveling down Alec’s body as he makes his way inside, “the session finished early for once and I thought I’d better... take advantage.”

Alec watches Magnus blink, an uncharacteristic hesitation in his words, in his usual innuendo, and Alec realizes he’s standing there, in the middle of the room, wearing only a towel against his hips.

Alec’s first instinct is to cover himself, feeling almost exposed without his robes. An instinct that’s warring in his head with the strange, elating pride he feels at being so openly admired, wanted, by Magnus.

He can have this, Alec reminds himself, his body quivering with nervous excitement. He can let the appreciation in Magnus’ gaze run against his skin, he can let himself _have_ Magnus.

Magnus’ gaze falls on Alec’s shaking hands, then turns resolutely back to his eyes. “We could-” Magnus starts to say and then stops, painting a neutral smile on his lips, “Have you eaten, my dear? How about I let you get dressed and we go grab some dinner?”

Alec bites his lips. _No_ , he thinks, _you don’t need to protect me from this_.

Slowly, Alec shakes his head, looking Magnus straight in the eyes. _I’m not hungry_ , he sends.

One step, two, until he’s standing in front of Magnus.

Alec takes a breath. Slowly, he bends down to capture Magnus’ lips with his own, sucking in first one lip then the other, feeling the warm wetness of Magnus’ tongue against his own. He presses his naked skin against Magnus’ clothes. He can feel the muscles in his thighs tighten, a burning ball of _need_ nestling inside his groin.

He eases back for a moment, breathless, his lips still a hair's breadth from Magnus’.

Magnus is looking at him with a lust-addled gaze. Still, he puts a hand on Alec’s chest, not restraining him but not moving forward to break the gap between them either: “My dear, are you sure?”

Yes, Alec thinks, _yes_.

He presses himself against Magnus’ hand in response, pressing down into his warm touch.

He thinks: This man, there’s nothing I wouldn't want from him.

Slowly, Magnus’ fingers raise up to Alec's neck, tracing the scarred flesh there.

A slow murmur: “Does it hurt?”

Alec shakes his head. _Not really. Doesn’t feel like much of anything._

Magnus’ hand lingers on and Alec is starting to feel almost self-conscious.

Does Magnus find it repulsive, he wonders, does he- but another passionate kiss quickly puts his mind off that particular line of thought.

“Alexander,” Magnus says, and Alec can feel a shiver running through his body at the name, “Let’s move this to the bedroom, my dear.”

Before he realizes it, Alec is sitting naked on the side of the bed, his towel lost somewhere on the floor and Magnus half-crouched over him, still kissing him, one hand caressing Alec’s hip.

Alec’s own hands are reaching inside Magnus’ shirt, his fingertips running over the hard lines of his chest, of his stomach.

Alec moves to press his lips against Magnus’ neck. A kiss, two, three, then Alec opens his mouth to press the shape of his teeth against that smooth, golden skin. Not biting down, not even exercising the slight bit of pressure, just indulging himself, letting Magnus feel his desire, imagining for a moment leaving his mark on Magnus’ skin right there, for all to see.

Stars, his head is spinning. Alec doesn’t think he’s ever been so hard in his life.

He lets go of Magnus, long enough to take hold of Magnus’ shirt and lift the offending garment up over his head. Magnus stumbles back, panting, then his hands reach down to get rid of his shoes and trousers too, until he’s standing there, gloriously naked, just as much as Alec, beautiful and completely unashamed, and Alec can’t resist the sight of Magnus’ beautiful cock, fully erected and nestled between his dark pubic hair. Alec sits down on the bed. Half trembling with excitement, he puts a hand on Magnus’ warm hip and leans in.

He nuzzles Magnus’ cock first, then he bends down to place a small kiss on top, trying out the texture against his lips, finding it incredibly warm and soft. Above him, Magnus moans and grabs his hair. Not too hard but not unbearably gentle either.

Alec looks up at Magnus for a moment, into his deep, dark eyes, shining with glittering makeup.

He licks his lips, watches the breath catch in Magnus’ throat, the pupils of his eyes expand to swallow the warm brown of the iris.

He finds himself short for breath too.

Anchored by the touch of Magnus’ hands on his hair, by the warm flesh of Magnus’ hip under his palm, Alec lets his gaze fall back down, lets his lips slide against Magnus’ hard length. Then, he lifts up to fully take it into his mouth. Stars, the skin is so warm against his mouth, like it’s burning. And it just tastes… fresh, just like Magnus’ skin everywhere else. Alec lets up, moving to lick at the head of Magnus’ cock, at the salty hint of semen there. Then he opens his mouth wider, his ears roaring with the beating of his own heart and Magnus’ soft praising words. He gets maybe a little too enthusiastic, takes a bit too much and finds himself half-choking on Magnus’ cock.

Magnus almost immediately retracts, worried. _My love, are you okay?_ A tender caress on his cheek, Magnus’ thumb stopping to gently stroke Alec’s bottom lip: “Please I don’t want you to hurt yourself, my dear, just take it slow.”

I know, Alec wants to say, almost petty, just because I haven’t done this before doesn’t mean I don’t know how it works.

 _Sorry_ , he sends instead, lamely, _I just- I just got excited._

Magnus bends down then, pressing his mouth where his finger had been. It’s a slow, sweet kiss.

“Come, ” Magnus says a moment later with a wicked smile on his mobile lips as he moves to lie on the bed and all coherent thoughts flee from Alec’s head, his mind lost into the sensuous lines of Magnus’ body, his golden skin.

Alec turns to fully climb onto the mattress. He kisses Magnus again, taking him into his arms, utterly mesmerized by the warmth of Magnus’ skin against his own, and soon finds himself lying supine on the bed, Magnus’ naked body straddling his hips.

He watches Magnus extend a hand. There’s a brief ripple through the Force, the fierce ringing of Magnus’ power echoing through the room for the briefest of times, and then Alec hears a rustling coming from the fresher’s cabinet and, oh, the marvelous state of readiness of the New Republic’s official housing! Alec can’t bite back an exhilarated, amazed laugh.

Stars, Alec thinks. It’s like- like watching someone use a sledgehammer to crack a nut. So much power, Alec wonders how Magnus ever managed to stay hidden from the Council’s gaze.

This man, he could have the whole galaxy at his feet if he wanted to and he’s using his strength for parlor tricks, for-

Alec shakes his head, incredulous: _Are you- Did you just use the Force just so you could-_

“Have my way with you?” Magnus finishes with a lascivious, amused smile as his long, bejewelled fingers close around Alec’s cock, pushing a soft layer of rubber over it. “Actually, my love, I used it in order to _get_ _fucked_ by you.“

A smile, “If you want, of course.”

And, oh, does Alec _want_.

He watches Magnus’ painted nails reach back and slowly disappear inside his body, a steady squelching sound leaving no doubt about the proceedings, and Alec’s laughter turns into a broken moan, his hands leaving bruises on Magnus’ hips.

Then, Alec watches those fingers retract. Soon, Magnus is reaching for Alec and… _Fuck._

Alec’s face is nestled against the crook of Magnus’ neck. He’s buried deep inside his lover now and it's incredible and it’s too much. Alec trembles, pushing into that tight heat, pressing frantic kisses against the sinful lines of Magnus’ collarbone, and it’s too fucking good and soon enough it's all over.

A heartbeat later, Alec finds himself lying on the bed, spent, lightheaded.

A kiss, two, and Magnus, ever the gentleman, gets off him and moves to lie back at his side, pressing himself against Alec's hip and tight.

Oh.

Alec blinks, feeling that Magnus’ erection hasn't subsided yet.

 _That was rude of me_ , he thinks and rouses himself enough to get up on his elbows and tenderly place a hand on Magnus’ cheek, giving him a slow, languid kiss. A kiss that his lover returns with frantic desperation.

It’s strange, now that his head is no longer clouded by his own desire, seeing how much Magnus really _wants_ him is making Alec truly breathless, making his head spin.

His lips still interlocked with Magnus’, Alec turns toward his lover, closing a hand over that beautiful cock of his. He keeps his grip hard, moves his fist up and down. Not the most refined technique, he thinks ruefully, but Magnus doesn't seem to be complaining.

Soon enough, Alec feels his lover tremble. A deep, low sound seems to fill the air. Magnus’ powers, always carefully concealed, ringing pure and unchecked for the briefest of times.

Mesmerized, Alec watches Magnus throw his head back, watches him silently mouth his own name, _Alexander_ , and then come apart into his hands.

So fucking _beautiful_.

 

Afterward, Alec watches Magnus fall back on the bed, worn out.

Looking down at the soft curve of Magnus’ lashes, at the messy wave of his hair against the pillow, Alec can’t help being overcome by a fierce surge of possessiveness.

 _I did this_ , he thinks. _Mine_ , he thinks.

He can’t stop himself, he bends down to press a quick kiss against Magnus’ forehead, then another on his nose, on his cheek. He earns a dazed smile in return.

 _My Alexander_ , the thought arrives to Alec’s head full of unbearable warmth and affection.

Alec smiles, kisses him again.

Then, he extends a hand and reaches for the bedside table and the box of tissues he keeps there.

They clean themselves up.

_Do you have to be anywhere?_

“Actually, I do,” Magnus replies with a shrug, giving Alec a charming, half-sleepy smile. “But it’ll have to wait until morning.”

Alec shifts to gather up the blankets and shield them from the sudden chill in the room, then moves to nestle more comfortably against Magnus’ warm body.

 _This_ , he thinks with sudden clarity, this is where I belong, pressed against Magnus’ skin, enveloped in the circle of his arms, so close it’s hard to know where Alec Lightwood ends and Magnus Bane begins.

Still smiling, Alec closes his eyes.

He sleeps.


End file.
